


My Life ~ A Gaara Story

by Shadowbender16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, High School, Love, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbender16/pseuds/Shadowbender16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she needed was a friend. Strange, cynical, and emotionally withdrawn, he was a friend nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this Gaara high school AU back in 2008 when Quizilla was pretty popular and I was a little punk in high school myself, and I've been writing new chapters up until a month or so ago when this semester became a bit hectic for me and Quizilla decided to shut its doors. Stupid me, I never imported this story to any other site.
> 
> It's been six years since the first chapter, which is a pretty long time for a fanfic – at least I'd like to think so. What I have decided to do is post this story here and Fanfiction.net just like my other fics, BUT I will be editing each chapter. Six years is a big period to improve writing. The thing about writing fanfiction is that you can only edit so much before you have to post, so this is my chance to edit again and fix some things. I'm stoked for that. 
> 
> This story is my baby. It's been with me for so long, and Gaara is my absolute favorite. I have missed writing it because this semester has been crazy and issues with Quizilla made it difficult. So here it is, the first two chapters! The second one should be up in a few minutes! Stay tuned for updates on the Facebook page - Facebook.com/Shadowbender16, and my Tumblr is Melkor-16.

He yawned softly, Icha Icha Violence in hand, neglecting the students scattered throughout the classroom. Kakashi's study hall was where some were trapped. Neji did his homework. Shikamaru snoozed off in the corner. Kiba teased Naruto who then retaliated by launching crumpled balls of notebook paper that he soon realized had actual notes scribbled – Orochimaru's chemistry class to be exact. Sakura flipped through a book, chatting with Ino whenever she grew bored, and a certain red head sat in the back, elbow on the desk, chin in hand, quietly sketching random figures, though he soon stood up and left for the bathroom.

Kakashi loved his study hall. He let them chat and listen to music, and so they behaved in most cases; a nice deal between Sensei and students. They did as they pleased to a certain extent while he lost himself in those books of his, so much so he didn't even notice the girl slip into the classroom three minutes after the final bell sounded. She shuffled to the last row and quietly slid into a desk, praying no one would say anything, and for a while that was the case. She sighed, tiredly rubbing her face.

"Naruto, if you don't stop," Sasuke said, pulling out his headphones, "I'll kill you."

"How about you mind your business, Sasuke."

"It was good while it lasted," Kakashi said, setting down his book. "Don't start. We all know you love each other. Save it."

"Hey!"

"Yeah right."

"Sorry." The sensei smiled with a shake of his head before spotting the guest who desperately wished for invisibility powers. "Oh?" He stood up, tapping his chin before his eyes widened.

"You ok, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Most of you are in my Honors English class next period, so even though this is Study Hall, I suppose I can still introduce our new student," he said. The girl stiffened, fists tight. "Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

"Eh…" It took a moment before she moved, and when she did, it was the farthest thing from graceful. She stood up, almost tripping over her feet, nervously rubbing her left arm.   

"Don't be shy. We don't bite," Kakashi said. "Your name?"

"Nakamura Katsuko."

"Would you like to share something about yourself?"

"Share?" She scanned the room, all eyes on her, some kind, others already judging the faded black hoodie hugging her shoulders, the purple sneakers with laces that needed to be thrown in the washer, and her vibrant orange hair that shielded eyes just as intense. "I'm a sophomore, and I like to write."

"Anything else? Something interesting?" He smiled warmly. Gaara stepped into the room, back from his bathroom break, and trekked to his seat, eyeing the stranger who sat just one desk away. He sat down quietly, both intrigued and irked. Just who was this girl with tangerine hair, and why the hell had she joined his row? She shook her head, as terrified as a deer in headlights.

"Well, Katsuko, I don't know when you walked in, but because it's your first day, I won't mark you down as late. I take this study hall very seriously." Kakashi held a finger up as he spoke. Naruto snickered in the background, mumbling something along the lines of _yeah right._

"H-hai." She lowered into her seat, hitting her knee in the process. She bent over with a muffled cry, noticing Gaara looking her way. She managed weak smile at the boy who sat there with a furrowed brow. She was a mess, and it was too hard to ignore. Katsuko finally settled and soon found herself scribbling in a composition book.

Gaara lost his desire to draw for the rest of Study Hall. The restrooms were already so gross that early in the morning, and now someone had invaded his row, sitting just one seat down at that! Though he shouldn't complain. It could have been Naruto sitting there, leaning over every thirty seconds to crack a joke or tell him to smile because he always looked so scary. Katsuko seemed all right for the time being. He would keep watch, make sure she didn't try anything funny or disrupt his routine. The last thing he needed was trouble and headache.

    

The bell rang. Students filed out, dreading second period.

"I swear I'll kill you," Sasuke said, and walked past Naruto.

"You say that all the time, and I'm still kickin'!"

"Naruto…" They followed each other out, Katsuko watching the scene unfold, and to be honest she wasn't sure what to think. With a shake of her head, she returned to packing her things  but froze at the figure looming over her. She stood up, facing the girl with perfectly parted pink hair.

"I'm Sakura," she said. "You're Katsuko, right?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to be so nervous. It's like Kakashi-sensei said, we don't bite…much at least." She laughed into her palm. Katsuko stared on, not quite sure what to say or do. "So where'd you move from? Is it your first time switching schools?"

"Eh –" She drifted from a small town just east of there, and she had moved from school to school a few times over the years, but she didn't tell Sakura any of that because for one, it was none of her business, and two, she felt strange around her. There was something about her eyes, about that smile she wore that left Katsuko feeling uneasy.

"How about you join me and Ino at lunch after third period? We can chat then."

"Oh – it's no worries. You don't have to invite me –"

"Come on. It's you're first day. Sit with us. I'll introduce you to everyone," Sakura said, determined.

"But –"

"See you then." With that she turned on her heels and skipped off. Gaara, who took his time in packing his things, eyed Katsuko, a bit confused by what he just witnessed. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he quietly exited the room, wondering if the girl would simply stand there or follow, and sure enough, he heard her soft footsteps.

 

She stepped into the cafeteria, paper bagged lunch in hand, scanning the rows of tables, some round, others long and rectangular. The lunchroom sat like the many lunchrooms on television; the classes, the social levels, the caste system of high school where the pretty girls in pretty clothes huddled around one table, and the male athletes swarmed another; where band members somehow packed their instruments beneath the table and the nerds, loners, and kids deemed too weird came together.

Katsuko sighed deeply, painfully so. What was she to do? As if the universe enjoyed toying with her, Sakura arrived on cue, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"There you are. We're sitting over there," she said, pointing to the large table back beside the window. Katsuko swallowed hard. Kiba wasn't exactly the most welcoming guy she'd seen. Hinata seemed too occupied by her phone. Ino laughed loudly, partly because her laugh was naturally high in volume and partly because she always sought attention. And Sasuke quietly ate his turkey sandwich, dark eyes shifting towards Katsuko.

"Come on," Sakura said, starting off. Katsuko didn't move. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just…"

"Why are you being so weird? Ever since first period. I just asked you to sit with us since it's your first day and all."

"I know, I know but –"

"But what? Did I say or do something?"

"No, it's not that –"

"Because now that I think about it, you've been kind of short with me, someone who's just trying to be nice since you're new and look terrified." She placed her hands on her hips with a huff. Katsuko gripped her paper bag tightly, holding it against her chest.

"I didn't mean anything wrong. Besides, I never asked you to do this," she finally said.

"Never asked me to? What's that supposed to mean? I can't be nice?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Katsuko loosened the hold on her lunch. "I saw how you looked at me when I first walked in. You and the blonde girl. Someone as popular as you who seems to know everything and everyone, why would you be nice to me? In all the schools I've been to, I'm the weirdo. Do you think I'd just believe you? It's a trick. It has to be."

"I didn't call you weird or a freak, but you're crazy for thinking that. I was just trying to be nice. Sue me."

"Well stop trying."

"Gladly!" Sakura pushed her hair behind her ears. "My fault for giving you a chance. Next time I'll keep my mouth shut since I'm such a terrible person," she said. Katsuko said nothing, only watched her carefully. Sakura shook her head with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm around if you decide to drop the paranoia." And she strolled back to her table, without Katsuko, without looking back, without a care. Katsuko on the other hand felt herself unravel, hands shaky, breath even more so. Apparently their little spat attracted more attention that she originally thought, and people stared so long as she stood there. Bowing her head, she dashed out of the lunchroom and straight into the bathroom, locking herself in the large, wheelchair accessible stall, falling against the door with a frustrated cry. As much as she was hurting and as desperate as she was to burst into tears, she couldn't, wouldn't. Not yet at least. Not there in the bathroom where strangers could walk in on her sob fest. She'd wait until she got home, and so she pulled out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich from that crumpled paper bag and proceeded to eat her lunch alone in the girl's bathroom with only the sound of shifting pipes and the haunting vent for company.

           

Sucking in a deep breath, she dove into the crowded hallways, struggling, wondering where in the hell the art room was. The first bell sounded; the warning bell that signaled class would start in two minutes. She cursed again, and again, and again, and as she was half way through another expletive, _fuc,_ she spotted a familiar head of red; the boy who probably thought her insane after her wild introduction in Study Hall; the boy who just about saved her ass when she noticed him holding an art supply box. Stealing another breath, she raced through the crowd, following him down a long hallway. He entered the room, the last door on the left. Katsuko finally stepped in, almost excited to make some art, but what small smile she wore faded when the girl with pretty pink hair came into view.

The tables were full, all but the one Sakura sat at, her chair turned just enough towards the other table in order to chat with Hinata. Surprisingly enough, Gaara sat at the same table, just the two of them . Katsuko figured the teacher must have assigned seats or moved Sakura because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She always seemed to be talking now that she thought about it – despite it being only Katsuko's first day there. And as intimidated as she was of approaching the girl, she was still quite thankful for the quiet red head hunched over and doodling in his notebook, his black, buckled boots clinking against the metal legs of the chair.

Katsuko quietly stepped over, slipping into the seat beside Gaara, never looking up until Sakura dropped a comment.

"Now you sit with me?" She turned in her seat to face her. Katsuko opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a loss for words. What could she say to the suspiciously kind girl who embarrassed her in front of the entire lunchroom for turning her down? What could she say to the girl with pretty, pink hair and narrowed jade eyes, with thin glossed lips twisted in annoyance? Nothing. Katsuko said nothing and only tugged at her sleeves.

"I don't get why you're being so weird about it, Katsuko. It's not like I did anything to you."

"I – I know. I'm just…"

"And you keep coming up with these excuses."

"It's nothing. Just forget it. I don't need you to be nice –"

"Heh, don't make enemies with the wrong crowd. You wouldn't want to deal with that."

"Enemies?" Katsuko sat up, bewildered. "I didn't say anything to make you think that. It's my first day. I'm just trying to survive." One last attempt to get Sakura off her back.

"If you were smart you would have taken the opportunity I gave you. You really don't know how things work around here, do you?"

"Despite it being fourth period, it's still too damn early for this. Shut. Up," Gaara warned, voice sharp, eyes never leaving his paper.

"Oh, it speaks," Sakura said, turning her face with a pout. Katsuko sunk in her chair, a bit embarrassed, but once again thankful for that brooding red head despite him not saying a single word to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this Gaara high school AU back in 2008 when Quizilla was pretty popular and I was a little punk in high school myself, and I've been writing new chapters up until a month or so ago when this semester became a bit hectic for me and Quizilla decided to shut its doors. Stupid me, I never imported this story to any other site.
> 
> It's been six years since the first chapter, which is a pretty long time for a fanfic – at least I'd like to think so. What I have decided to do is post this story here and Fanfiction.net just like my other fics, BUT I will be editing each chapter. Six years is a big period to improve writing. The thing about writing fanfiction is that you can only edit so much before you have to post, so this is my chance to edit again and fix some things. I'm stoked for that.
> 
> This story is my baby. It's been with me for so long, and Gaara is my absolute favorite. I have missed writing it because this semester has been crazy and issues with Quizilla made it difficult. So here it is, the first two chapters! Make sure you didn't miss the first! Stay tuned for updates on the Facebook page - Facebook.com/Shadowbender16, and my Tumblr is Melkor-16.

Katsuko hit the store last night, stocking up on the basics; pens, pencils, papers, binders, the usual school supplies, and being as anxious she was, she brought most of it to school with her the next day, all stuffed neatly in her book bag, save for the pencil case she carried in hand.

Normally, students who arrived or were dropped off before the bell stood down by the office and main entrance, chatting and stuffing pop tarts down their throats as they waited for class. Katsuko shuffled in, avoiding the groups of friends, eyes never leaving the floor – truly a bad habit of hers, because with her next step she bumped into someone, spinning on one foot to catch herself. Sakura. Of all people she just had to run into Haruno Sakura. With the shock of doing so and lack of balance, she stumbled over her own feet, pencil case slipping from her fingers when she threw both arms on the wall to avoid face planting in front of everyone.

Pencils went left. Pens went right. That big pink eraser she came to love in a matter of hours bounced off somewhere. And when Katsuko stood up to face Sakura's teasing eyes, she realized the girl had left, sauntered off to the other side to flirt with Sasuke and probably crack a few jokes about running into the new girl.

Katsuko dropped to her knees to clean up the mess. What bothered her most wasn't that Sakura abandoned her, but that of all the students gathered down there, no one bothered to help gather her things. Not a single one – that is until she reached out for a pencil and instead bumped into a pair of black, buckled boots.

"Here," Gaara said, handing it to her.  

"Thanks." She stood up, brushing the dirt from her knees.

"You're going to let her do that?" he asked.

"She didn't really do anything –"

"She ran into you."

"It's fine – I'm fine," she said, staring at her teal sneakers. He nodded softly before turning on his heels and heading off without another word. Katsuko felt her throat tighten, felt her nerves spike. Would it be an everyday feeling? Would she always dread walking the halls? Before someone flashed another look or muttered another comment, she scurried to her locker.

 

"Kakashi sensei," Kiba called out in study hall. The sensei peered over the top of his book with a sigh.

"Yes?"

"What if we have nothing to do?"

"Find something," Kakashi said.

"Can I listen to my music?"

"School rules say you're not supposed to have your phones out, buuut as long as I don't _see_ you with it…"

"Heh, awesome." He slipped it from his pocket. Apparently Gaara was thinking the same, his phone already in his lap, headphones plugged into his head. Katsuko, who once again sat only one seat away, couldn't make out the song, but whatever it was, was a bit loud.

 

"All right class, you have a project due at the end of the grading period," Kakashi said during second period English.  

"You're killing me already, Sensei," Naruto said.

"Is that so?" He eyed is student. "You have to do an IRA."

"A what?" Ino sat up.

"Independent reading assignment. You must read a decent book, and then create a journal. I know book reports are long and boring, so I won't make you write one. Instead, in your journal create small projects pertaining to the book, like a poem or song for a character, draw a comic or make crafts. Fill up the notebook. I'll be checking it halfway through."

"Oh man." Half the class groaned.

"I try to make things fun and easy for you, and this is the gratitude I get? In that case, you now have five minutes to pick your books and let me know instead of taking the day to figure it out. So think fast."

Katsuko fiddled with the zipper of her violet jacket, knowing what book she wanted to read. She looked up to find Kakashi at her desk.

"You made it to the second day. How's it going?" he asked.

"I've had worse," she said with a shrug.

"Are you ignoring the assignment, or do you have something picked out?"

"No worries. I have a book." She assured him. He nodded with a smile and returned to his desk.

"All right. I think that's enough time for you ungrateful brats. Uzumaki, your book?"

"My book? Ah – eh –"

"Twilight," Sasuke muttered in his ear.

"Twilight!"

"Never took you for the sparkly vampire type, but we all have our secrets," the sensei said.

"Sasuke! Teme!"

"Next? Sasuke?"

"Red Dragon."

"Katsuko, you had one picked out. Care to share?"

"The Hobbit."

"A classic. Beautiful." Kakashi continued through the class. As good of a student as he was, there were times in his life where Gaara just didn't   _feel_ school, and it seemed that day was one of them. He had no clue what to read. To be honest, he had no desire to read anything. He'd been having trouble focusing lately.

"Last but not least. Your book, Gaara?" Kakashi asked. Gaara sighed deeply, nearly swearing under his breath for being unprepared – until he caught sight of an interesting book stuffed beneath Katsuko's notebook. Better it than nothing.

"The Silmarillion?"

"Really?" Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"Ah – yes. Sure."

"All right, your choice." He scribbled the title beside his name on the roster just like the others. After a bit more detail on the project, the bell sounded and students packed up. Katsuko slipped her purple notebook away, and aimed to pick up her book when a pale hand swooped in instead. Gaara brought the book to his face.

"I didn't have a book picked out. It was the first thing I saw."

"It's really amazing," she said. "I'm reading it again."

"I hear it's a pain in the ass to follow though." He set it down.

"It's…dense, you could say. Abstract even. A lot of information."

"Well this will be interesting." He said with a sigh before strolling off. She watched him go. Strange. He was very strange, always wearing the same dull expression, and whenever he spoke it was short and to the point, awkward even. But Katsuko couldn't complain. He'd been kind enough so far, a lot kinder than some others who silently judged her for a number of things; style, self-esteem, status.

 

"I usually check everyone's binder every few weeks to make sure you kids are keeping up with notes and assignments," Asuma told Katsuko. "Algebra II isn't too bad, but this is an Honors class."

"I understand. I'll keep up."

"That's what I like to hear. You good at math?"

"I'm decent I guess, if I'm in this class, but it's my worst subject to be honest."

"Damn, and here I was excited for a second. No worries. Work hard and do well."

"Ah." She nodded with a smile. Katsuko sat quietly, twirling her fingers, flinching suddenly when a launched paper ball thwacked her in the head. She glanced behind her, face red.

"It wasn't me if that's what you want," Neji said, just as annoyed. She looked past him at a giggling Kiba. The girl dropped her shoulders with a sigh. A collision in the hallway, whispers here and there, a paper ball assault. Oh high school.

 

Katsuko stood at her banged up, green, metal locker swapping these books for those, the hallway slowly clearing the longer she stood there staring into the dark hole, the hole that seemed to stare back at her. Grabbing her lunch, she flinched at the sudden company.

“I’d ask her to sit with us,” Sakura said, turning to Ino, “but she thinks she’s too good for us.”

“I never said that or anything even close. Look, I’m sorry if I offended you. I just didn’t feel comfortable -”

“Save it. New to this school and you already think you’re better than everyone?” Sakura crossed her arms, quite entertained by the animated faces Katsuko always made whenever she teased her.

“Are you really that offended?” Gaara casually stepped in, noticing the commotion a few seconds ago from his locker.

“Who invited you?” Ino eyed him.

“I did,” he said. “It’s her second day. Give her a week at least, and then have your fun, jeez.” He moved on, bumping shoulders with Sakura - deliberately of course, and it made the girl stiffen. Katsuko took Sakura’s shock as an opportunity, kicking her locker shut and scurrying off, off after the red head who always seemed to be there when she needed someone most - at least in the last couple of days.  

She stepped into the cafeteria, cursing under her breath. She had lost him. How could she lose him? How could anyone lose - that head of bright red; she saw him sitting at one of the smaller round tables, notebook already out, headphones in. For a moment she struggled with herself, so unsure on what to do. She narrowed it down to two options: eat in the bathroom again with the strong smell of urine drifting to and fro, or attempt a conversation with Gaara, maybe even just sit quietly on the other side of the table.

Option two it was. She inched over, standing to his left, bagged lunch clutched tightly in hand. For a moment she stood there awkwardly, eyes darting from here to there. For a moment he didn’t look up despite feeling someone beside him; however, he eventually did, expression as bored as ever.

"Are you gonna stand there like a lamp post?" he asked.

"Can...I sit here?"

"I don't care. I don’t own the table,” he said with a shrug. Relieved, she sat down and opened her lunch. After another bit of awkward silence, he glanced up again, brow furrowed at the way she tore her already halved peanut butter and jelly sandwich into tiny bites rather than diving in face first. He pulled out the headphones.

“You pack?” he said. She turned to him, mouth full, surprised. Katsuko took a moment to swallow.

“Mhm,” she said. “It’s easier. Healthier I guess too. And cheaper.”  She popped another bite.  She noticed he wasn’t eating. “No lunch?”

“I had money to buy, for some reason thinking the food might actually be decent today, but I forgot it at home. My siblings left before me, so looks like I’m going to starve.”

“Sorry,” she said with a shrug. She thought for a moment, slowly chewing, wondering why the voice in her head wouldn’t cease. And then finally, “Here,” she said and nearly choked, holding out the untouched half of her sandwich. He eyed her, neither of them of moving.

“Why?” he said, setting his pen in the notebook.

“You’re hungry, right? And you forgot your money. Take half. It’s clean, I promise.”

“I’m not really worried about that.”

“Take it...for letting me crash here at your table. I didn’t mean to bother you,” she said. He sighed, accepting the bread.

“Thanks.” Gaara slid it out of the tiny plastic bag. “Like I said, I don’t own the table. Don’t worry so much.” He took a bite, an oh so delicious bite that almost left him in joyful tears. Of course another silence hung over the two, Katsuko awkwardly eating her half, Gaara realizing how much he loved peanut butter. He glanced up at her; the new girl who invaded his row in class, rejected Sakura, could possibly help him with his reading assignment if he chose to slack off, and shared her sandwich all in a matter of two days.  

“You’re Katsuko, right?”

“Hai,” she said. “Gaara.”

“You remembered?”

“It’s not often I hear that name. It’s different.”

“A lot of things about me are...different.”

“Oh yeah?” she pressed.

“I think I offend people.” He couldn’t hold back a grin.

“You too, huh?”

“Bad experience with people? Do share,” he said, a bit amused. Katsuko shrugged, swallowing the last peanut buttery bite.

“I just always had trouble fitting in. I don’t know if it’s my face or I’m just that awkward. It’s happening all over again.”

“Maybe you just repel people. Kinda like bug spray.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” She sighed deeply, wiping her fingers with a square napkin. He leaned forward, elbows on the table, noticing her eyes darken.

“Hey, it was a joke. I’m the last person who should be talking crap about repelling others. I’m not exactly a people person, in case you hadn’t noticed. This school is huge, and as shitty as it is, it’s a lot like the stereotypical high school bullshit you see on television. Cliques and status mean everything around here. Disgusting really.”

“So then which clique do you associate with?” she asked.

“The Gaara Club. Tons of fun. I promise.”

“Yeah?” She smiled softly. “Seriously though.”

“I am serious. I moved here towards the end of eighth grade. Family issues and all. So by then kids were ready and pumped for high school. Everybody already had their friends. It was an easy transition for most. But then you have me, the new kid starting out in high school which is terrifying enough. Add a few other factors and well there really wasn’t a place for me amongst the people who have been here since elementary school.”

“But if it’s so big, surely you have some group. Some friends.”

“Like I said, I’m not a people person. Making friends isn’t my forte, though there is one kid who I don’t mind. Uzumaki Naruto.”

“The loud one, right?”

“The one and only. He’s a good kid, but he has his own friends, you know. I’ve never really approached him on my own.”

“I understand,” she said, handing him a zebra cupcake. He opened his mouth to protest. “It’ a twin pack. See? Two. One for me. One for you.” She insisted.

“Hn, thanks.” He took a good chomp, licking the frosting from his thumb. “Since you’re convinced I belong somewhere, where would you stick me?”

“Group wise? It’s kind of obvious, right?” she said. He shrugged, waiting for her answer. “I mean I bet people think you’re Goth which you’re not...right?” She went over his outfit.

“I’m not.”

“Weird? Emo? One big lump of kids who wear too much black and listen to heavy music.”

“With a dash of devil worship. Can’t forget that.” He added to the list.

“Ah, how could I forget? But now that you mention it, I don’t really see many others who’d fall under the same category. Maybe you were right.”

“I was.”

“So what does that make me? Sakura talked about me knowing how things work around here. I assume I should get that down before I cause myself trouble.”

“Sakura talks about a lot of shit.” He laughed softly. “She doesn’t actually care that much about befriending you, by the way. I’ve seen almost every encounter between you two.”

“So why is she so damn offended I didn’t sit with her?”

“You’re new. She figured she could reel you in, get you to hang out with her people, brainwash you into one of her clones so then you’d have no choice but to do her evil bidding and wreak havoc on the school.” He sat back in his chair, arms crossed.

“Sounds legit.”

“She just figured you could end up being her friend even though I doubt any of them are actually friends, you catch my drift? I think she enjoys teasing you now more than anything, so don’t think that’s stopping any time soon. I’d say I was sorry, but I’m a bit relieved I now have someone to share the harassment with.”

“So nice of you…” It was Katsuko’s turn now, to wear a smirk upon her face. “So you have siblings?”

“Older brother, Kankuro. He’s a grade above us. And Temari’s my older sister. She’s a senior.”

“Must be nice, having siblings.”

“In theory, sure. Reality? Not so much. At least not in my family, but that’s a story for another day.”

“Hai, hai.” She nodded, gathering the empty plastic bags and cupcake wrappers. Lunch was about over by then. “Thank you, again.”

“For?” He picked at his nails.

“Well saving me in the hall earlier and from having to eat in the bathroom.”

“You didn't seriously do that yesterday, did you?” He sat up. No answer. “Oh God. Next time just find me. I know I’m not that inviting, but I like to think I’m at least better than a toilet.”

“You are! I didn't know. The only person to talk to me was Sakura, and then in art you were kind of upset, so I just…”

“About that, I told her to shut up, not you. I speak my mind, but I’m not rude...if that even makes sense.” He stuffed his notebook into his backpack.

 “Question?” She stood up.

“Nani?”

“Can I join Club Gaara?” she asked, fighting with everything in her to stifle a laugh.

“You can turn in an application. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup. I have connections with the guy who runs it,” he said, standing as well.

“How does it look for me so far?”

“A bit sudden, but I say you have a pretty good shot.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Just don’t piss him off and you just might be his favorite member,” he said. Gaara shook his head with a small chuckle before strolling off to his locker. Katsuko watched him go. One. She held up a finger. A friend.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A week or so passed. Katsuko was still alive. She hadn’t thrown herself off a bridge or had an emotional breakdown in the hallway. Did she want to? Of course. But she stuck it out, busying herself with that reading assignment and enjoying quiet lunches with Gaara who didn’t seem to mind her sitting with him while he sketched away in that notebook of his and complained about his book choice. She slowly grew used to this routine, settled down a bit despite taking drastic measures to avoid giving Sakura a reason to mess with her, but of course things never went her way for long.

She stepped into English class that Tuesday, spotting a new face; a pretty face with glimmering eyes; a face that stirred something in Katsuko - something she didn’t yet understand, but it left her afraid and uncomfortable. She turned away and continued to her seat in the back. She and Gaara acknowledged each other with a kind nod, Katsuko still distressed and Gaara too tired to really strike up conversation. Besides, Kakashi strolled in seconds later with a hot coffee and the lesson plan for the day.  

 

“Someone’s been quiet today,” Gaara said, setting his pen down to take a swig of apple juice.

“Would you rather I chat your ear off, Mr. Antisocial?” Katsuko replied. “Besides, I’m always quiet, right?”

 “Funny. But this is a different quiet. Sakura make fun of your hair again? Pretty bold for someone with cotton candy on her head.”

“No, not Sakura...for once.”

“No? Hm…”

“It’s nothing. Forget it,” she said, avoiding his eyes. He fell back against his chair with a sigh. Katsuko fiddled with her thumbs under the table, chewing at her lip.

“It’s the new girl, ok?” She broke.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“What about her?” He sat up.

“Everyone’s been so nice.”

“People have been nice to you - ok well they haven’t insulted you to your face, but that’s sort of nice...right?” He stopped talking, catching the warning in her eye.

“It’s creepy. She’s new and boom! They all seem to love her. No questions asked. That’s creepy, right?” she asked.

“You’re creepy, Katsuko.”

“Gaara -”

“You can’t be serious, Katsuko. Can’t you see it?”

“See what?”

“Why she’s, I don’t know, fitting in?”

“I mean she’s pretty, sure. And well her clothes are nicer, but it’s not my fault I’m broke. And…”

“It’s because she’s got something,” he said.

“And that’d be?”

“You’ll figure it out.”

 

“All right, class,” Kurenai started. “Today is what I like to call a free day. And no that doesn’t mean you can slack off and gossip the whole time. It means I’m not assigning anything specific. It’s up to you to work on a mini project of your choice. Paint, draw, whatever your little hearts desire.” She strolled over to her desk, checking the small clock before noticing the figure shuffling in. “Looks like we have a straggler. A new face. You must be the new student. Your name, however, is not yet on the roster. Care to share?”

“Kusanagi Amaterasu,” she said with a soft smile, brushing shoulder length black hair behind an ear. Katsuko made a face at her dramatic name.

“Any nicknames?” Kurenai asked.

“Mmm, not so much. Amaterasu is fine.”

“A lovely name at that. Well, welcome to my art class. There’s an empty seat over there by Sakura.” She pointed. “Sakura, could you show her around later and help her if she needs anything?”

“I’m on it, Sensei.” She spun in her seat to greet the new table member. “I’m Sakura.”

“Amaterasu,” she said, setting her bag down and climbing into the tall seat.

“This is Hinata.” Sakura leaned back, playfully tapping her friend on the shoulder. “And that’s Tenten. Next to her is Lee.” She went on a bit longer. “He’s Naruto. Loud and annoying, but...I guess he means well. And the boy next to him is Sasuke.”

“Sasuke?” Amaterasu repeated softly, eyeing the boy bickering with Naruto.

“And for the finale we have these two. The weird red head is Gaara.”

“I can hear you...you know that, right?”

“And this is Katsuko, but she’s not so nice now, is she?” Sakura met her gaze, neither girl blinking.

“For the hundredth time, I didn’t do anything,” Katsuko said.

“She gets snippy. Approach at your own risk,” Sakura said with a chuckle. “If her attitude doesn’t scare you off, I’m sure her dull wardrobe will.”

“Would you - “

“So, Amaterasu, where’d you transfer from?” Hinata drew their attention away from the boiling Katsuko. Gaara hopped out of his seat with a sigh, expecting Katsuko to follow, and as always, there she was.

“Embarrassing me in front of the new kid. Hell, I’m still the new kid,” she muttered. The boy flipped open the box, carefully choosing the best pastels.

“This is going to be messy,” he said.

“If she keeps bugging me, yeah it will.”

“I meant these.” He waved the sticks in her face. “And please, you couldn’t hit a fly.”

“Don’t test me.”

“Hai, hai. But do you see what I mean? About why everyone seems so nice and welcoming?”

“Hu?”

“Amaterasu.”

“Oh yeah. Why?”

“Well she’s pretty like you said.”

“Oh.” She glanced away.

“And she has money. Did you see the purse she has?”

“Ok…

“But most of all, she’s got something neither you nor I have.”

“And what is this something, Gaara?” Katsuko glanced back at the girl, already envying the way she worked the crowd, how easy it was for her to talk, to make friends. The longer she looked, the more she began to realize what Gaara meant. Aside from her shimmering lip gloss and those glittering eyes, Amaterasu’s face held a warm,

“Smile.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Katsuko woke up at 5:30 in the morning, surprised she managed to get any sleep at all during that restless night of hers. She dragged herself into the shower, and instead of counting the old, pale tiles on the wall as usual, she brainstormed excuses to avoid going to school that day.

None of her ideas did the trick, so after dragging herself out of the shower to get dressed, she dragged herself through the front doors of the school, relieved to see Gaara leaning against the wall, head down, eyes shut, headphones plugged in on full volume as always while he waited for the bell to ring. She eyed him; watched the boy in buckled boots who wore too much black and his hair in his face - an aspiring rock star who didn't get the respect he deserved from the rest of the student body.

She chewed on her lip. Why was he so...tolerant of her? He casually walked away if anyone tried talking to him, told people off if they offended him or even said something he didn't agree with, and always wore the expression of a serial killer, as others said; cold eyes and a curled lip. Katsuko could agree that he was a bit unsettling at first, but it was also...was charming the word? Perhaps not. Unique? Interesting. He was interesting in every way, from how he spoke and that wild head of red, down to those boots he seemed to wear every day.

Despite his sharp tongue and eerie eyes, he had a good head on his shoulders, worked hard in school – most of the time – didn't mess around, and told things as they were. No beating around the bush or bullshitting to avoid conflict or hurting people. All he cared about was himself. Not so much in an arrogant  _I think I'm better than you_  way, but more in a I _'ve been hurt and humiliated more times than I can count, so I'm done dealing with everyone's shit_  kind of way.

At the end of the day, Katsuko appreciated his honesty and his quirks, and was thankful he looked past her flaws and personal issues, that he treated her like a person, and she did the same. He was a sort of guide, a supervisor she always checked with, a guardian that gave her advice and warned others to stay back when they stepped too close. Katsuko wasn't one to trust quickly, but there was something about Gaara she couldn't quite place. And Gaara couldn't deny that he enjoyed hearing her rush after him every time he started off, or that she always seemed so desperate for his approval, as if he and his opinions actually mattered to someone.

Katsuko made her way over to him but was cut short, a girl leaping in front of her. And not just any girl, but the new girl. The  _new_  new girl. Amaterasu.

"You're the girl in my art class," Amaterasu said. "Katsuko, right?"

"The one and only," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why?" Katsuko eyed her.

"No reason. Just wanted to say hey. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you last time."

"Oh. Well you were busy with Sakura," Katsuko said, gazing off to the side.

"True. She does talk a lot, but she's nice."

"Nice. Right."

"Am I missing something? I mean I sensed the tension between you. I figured it was something silly."

"That's the problem, there's nothing. She just likes bothering me all day every day. Her own sick entertainment."

"Why would she do that?" Amaterasu crossed her arms. "I can talk to her for you -"

"Don't waste your time. I always have trouble...adjusting. I'll live." Katsuko stepped back, tugging at her book bag, wishing she could vanish, disappear, teleport to another dimension. Though Amaterasu only spoke with kindness, Katsuko couldn't help but feel awkward and intimidated before the girl who seemed to ooze confidence. Oh how she envied her.

"Just because Sakura's being a bully doesn't mean I will. Hey, do you want to grab a -"

"Katsuko." The girl straightened at her name, eyes landing on the red head strolling over, yanking out his headphones on the way. "Did you do the homework for Orochimaru? Chemistry isn't really my thing."

"You think I'm any better?" she said. Amaterasu moved to speak, but fell quiet when she spotted Sakura waving her over in the distance. She picked her book bag off the ground and readied to head over, catching sight of narrowed, sea foam green eyes; a warning flickering behind. She turned away and headed for the others.

"I said, you think I'm any better at this chemistry stuff," Katsuko repeated.

"You mean you're not?" Gaara returned to her. "I thought you loved this garbage."

"You're lucky I still know basic addition," she told him. "If you fail Orochimaru's class, then I'm going down with you."

"I can't complain about that," he said, biting back a grin. "Come with me to my locker for a second. I forgot something."

 

Amaterasu sat beside Sakura, Ino, and a few others quietly drawing circles in her notebook as they discussed something about tryouts. She shrugged softly and set the pencil down.

"Hey," Sasuke said, sliding into the empty seat beside her. Katsuko looked up, noticing the switch. Gaara sat hunched over, head buried in his arms, exhausted from another sleepless night. He planned on getting as much rest as he could.

"Hi," Amaterasu said, turning to the Uchiha.

"Not in their conversation?" He looked past her at Sakura.

"I don't know what they're talking about. I zoned out," she admitted.

"Tryouts. Cheerleading. Sakura's the captain."

"Don't they already have a team? The sports season already started."

"They do tryouts if there's an injury or someone quits. They keep on top of things."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding.

"You trying out?"

"Me?" She pointed to herself.

"You're the only one I'm talking to." He laughed softly at her expression.

"You think I should?"

"Yeah, why not? You'd be great." He glanced away at his bold comment.

"Well it would be nice to be involved. Plus I'd get to see the girls more and make more friends since I'm still new. Maybe I should. Thanks, Sasuke."

"For what?" Sakura leaned over, resting her chin on Amaterasu's shoulder.

"He convinced me to try for the cheerleading squad."

"Is that so? Since when do you care, Sasuke?"

"I don't. I just overheard you guys," he said.

"He's right though. We are holding them soon. If you think you have what it takes, you should definitely try it. You're pretty enough." Sakura fluffed her hair with a giggle.

"Then I'll do it!"

"Doesn't get any more cliché than that," Gaara said between yawning, snapping Katsuko back to reality.

"Huh?"

"New girl meets the popular girls. Now she'll be a cheerleader. Then she'll overthrow Sakura and reign supreme. Maybe we should encourage her efforts."

"You going to be her campaign manager?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"If she pays me enough, why not?" He sat up. She shook her head, turning back to watch them. "Why are you so interested in her?" he asked.

"Right now I'm wondering why he switched seats." She pointed at Sasuke.

"Who? Uchiha?"

"Mhm."

"Why do you care? In love with him like the rest of the female student body?"

"NO. It's just weird, and he always makes this face whenever I look over at him."

"He's an arrogant asshole who always gets what he wants."

"I'm sensing some hostility," she said.

"Ever loathe someone entirely?"

"Oooh, drama. Do tell." She faced him with a smirk.

"Back when I was new, he was one of the guys who bothered me most. The bastard pushed me. He kept pushing, and pushing until I snapped and beat the shit out of him."

"No way!"

"Now he knows better than to get in my way. I had the bitch limping home."

"You didn't get expelled?"

"We were both fighting, and neither of us died, so the principal just suspended us for three days."

"If I wasn't sure before, then I am now, you are not one to be messed with. Glad I'm part of Club Gaara," she said.

"Your application is still pending. Don't get excited. It's not that I like you," he said, moving his hands as he spoke, "it's just that we have this similar cloud of misery hanging over us. It's hard to turn away one of my own kind, you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Sorry I'm late. Lost on the path of life or something deep and dramatic like that," Kakashi said, rushing in. "I'll be honest. Today has been terrible and it's only second period. I couldn't even babysit you in study hall. Since we have two new students - well sort of new - and I don't feel like teaching, we'll do a personality exercise thing. Get a partner, answer some questions, get to know each other and pretend you're learning today. Please?" He waved the stack of papers.

"Hey," Sasuke said, "want to be -"

"Amaterasu, partners?" Sakura cut him off. He rolled his eyes at Haruno.

"Uh - sure," Amaterasu said, shrugging at Sasuke. He waved it off and scanned the room.

"Naruto, still no partner?" Kakashi said. "Sit with Sasuke."

"What? No. Sensei!" Sasuke jumped to his feet. "I can't work with him! It's bad for my health."

"Fine. Naruto you're with Amaterasu. Sasuke, you and Sakura." He strolled to his desk, sighing deeply. Naruto grabbed his bag and shuffled over with his signature grin.

"It's been ages since I did one of these. Shall we start?" Katsuko asked.

"What makes you think we're partners?" Gaara said. She blinked in surprise, speechless.

"I thought - I just assumed - if you don't want to, it's ok -"

"Hey," he cut her off after realizing just how serious she was, "I'm kidding. Did you take me seriously?"

"I don't know…"

"You're the only one in the class worth getting to know. Relax. Besides. I still don't know anything about you. We don't talk much about that stuff. We just share your lunch every day," he said. Katsuko sat, lips sealed, soaking in every word.

"You want to know more about me?" She finally spoke.

"I guess. Just so I know if you're some serial killer or at least have the potential to become one. Little things."

"All right." She couldn't hold back a laugh. They picked up their pens and moved down the list.

 

"So you like purple. You love writing. Favorite food is candy?" Gaara gave her a look.

"It's food, is it not?" Katsuko replied.

"Yeah but...I guess I can't complain. I have a thing for cookies."

"Cookies?" She laughed softly.

"Yes, cookies. Any sweets, like brownies. It's an addiction really. But I haven't had a fix in days and I'm starting to feel the effects."

"Well don't think about it! Here, let's see your answers." She took the paper from him. "Favorite color? It's blank. No answer?"

"I figured you'd kick me if I said black," he said with a shrug.

"Is it? Is it even a color?" She pondered.

"Who cares? I love it, and that's what matters. Next question."

"You're into art. I noticed. You're pretty good too. A lot better than I am. I try drawing. Well I used to, and I always gave up."

"Maybe drawing isn't your thing. Maybe it's painting or clay," he said. She fell quiet, processing his comment.

"Maybe you're right. I never considered."

"Of course you didn't. You're a nerd." He sat up, snatching his paper back. "Reading about hobbits all the time."

"Hey!"

"You're not as boring as I thought you'd be, Katsuko."

"You - you thought I'd be boring?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh jeez, I thought I told you don't take what I say seriously. I'm joking. I already said you're the only one worth getting to know. If I didn't like you, you'd know it. Trust me."

"I'm sorry. I just have shit self-esteem, and I'm not used to having good friends. I've had people be nice to me, but I always moved around, so it's always been a struggle. I'm just…"

"You're what?"

"Happy for once."

"Because?"

"Y - because…." She struggled for the right words, too embarrassed to tell him flat-out that he was the reason. "Well I'm not eating lunch in the bathroom."

"That's still gross every time I hear it."

"I'm sorry -"

"Enough with the apologizing." He cut her off. "You didn't do anything. You're fine."

"Gaara…" She glanced away, nervously clearing her throat. Gazing out across the classroom, she met a pair of bright eyes; Amaterasu.

 _'She keeps staring at me. And that smile just isn't right,'_  Katsuko thought. She looked past the girl only to find a set of dark eyes, ebony hair framing his pale face. Sasuke held his glare a bit longer before turning away with a  _tch_. Without having to look, Katsuko felt them, green eyes behind her, narrowed and dangerous. Sasuke had stepped out of line with his dirty look, so Gaara took the liberty to remind him where he stood. By the time Katsuko faced him, Gaara was leaned back in his chair, expression as dull as always.

 

Katsuko strolled out of Algebra, grabbed her lunch from her locker, and shuffled into the cafeteria with that paper bag, taking a seat at the empty table. She pulled out her sandwich when she saw Gaara walk over and take his usual seat.

"Hey," he said. She nodded and offered her sandwich to him. "I'm fine."

"Just half?" She insisted. He sighed and accepted it.

"From now on we'll take turns," he said.

"Turns?" She flashed a confused look.

"You brought PB&J today. I'll bring lunch for us tomorrow. We'll keep alternating."

"Really?"

"That's what friends do, right?" He raised an eyebrow. Katsuko smiled widely, but before she got lost in her own head,

"So what kind do you like?" he asked.

"I dunno. You pick," she said. "I can't make decisions."

"What about bologna and cheese? That fits under the standard packed lunch code, no?"

"Fine by me. Let's see how well you can pack a lunch, since you never seem to do so."

"Challenge accepted." He threw out a hand. She shook her head with a laugh, reciprocating the gesture. She noticed a few people stand up from the corner of her eye. Sakura and Ino walked out of the room with Amaterasu. The new girl glanced at Katsuko who then looked away.

_'Why does Katsuko hate me?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Katsuko waited for the first bell, leaning against the wall beside Gaara who seemed too far gone in that music of his.

"You haven't been here long. One of your first Fridays of school, huh?" he said suddenly. "Anything planned for the weekend?"

"Me? No. I don't do much," she replied.

"Hm?" He faced her.

"I said no." Music blared from his headphones. What he was listening to, she had no clue, but it was loud and she wondered how the hell he was trying to have a conversation.

"What did you say?" he repeated. She ripped the buds from his ears.

"I said no."

"Rude." He wound the wire around two fingers before stuffing the headphones in his pocket.

"I never go anywhere. Besides, I'm new to the neighborhood. I don't know any hangouts or spots to go to. I also don't have anyone to go with." She sighed deeply.

"I thought I was your friend?" he said. "So damn rude today. What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Well yeah - you're my friend, not liver - but I didn't think you would hang out with me outside of school. I thought-"

"You thought I pitied you?"

"Sort of."

"Hm, well I did at first, but you're not too bad." He shrugged.

"Oh wow. Thanks, friend." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I could show you around. We could have lunch and all."

"Really? If you're not busy," Katsuko said, perking up at his offer.

"I wouldn't have offered if I was. Besides, it's not like I go anywhere either," he said.

"Ok. Tomorrow then."

 

"What's with that expression?" Gaara asked, plopping down onto the hard chair. He gently set his lunch on the table.

"I'm an idiot," Katsuko said.

"I have a response to that, but I'll be nice today," he said with a laugh. "Why are you an idiot, Katsuko?"

"I made some brownie batter last night and baked it this morning so you could try them nice and hot during Study Hall, but I forgot it in my book bag. I just remembered."

"Oh?" He sat up, watching her pull a small Tupperware container from her bag.

"They still look ok though. Maybe I overreacted." She stole a peek inside. "Here." She slid the bin over to him.

"Wait. So all of it is for me?" He popped off the lid.

"Mhm. You mentioned you have an addiction to sweets during the personality quiz and that you hadn't had a good fix in a while. So today I'm your dealer, Gaara. I got you the goods."

"You really woke up earlier and baked these?" His gaze shifted from the treats to Katsuko and back again.

"Hai, hai." She smiled widely. "Why so surprised. Do brownies offend you or something?"

"Of course not. They're my drug. It's just...I don't know...I'm not used to people going out of their way for me."  
"Oh?"

"This was - this is really nice. Arigato, Katsuko."

"N - no problem?" She tilted her head, eyeing him. He always surprised her. Little things like a shift in his attitude. One minute he's cracking jokes like a smartass and the next he seems genuinely moved by her kind gesture. The smile on her face only grew. Perhaps he wasn't a serial killer after all.

"I went to the trouble of packing us both lunch," he said, "and you're here with fancy brownies? Show off."

"Shush. You know you love them. Embrace the brownies."

"You're just lucky they're my weakness, Katsuko." Scratch that. He was most definitely a serial killer.

 

Everyone shoved and pushed their way out through the doors and to the buses.

"Hey Amaterasu, want to hang out with me and Sakura tomorrow?" Ino asked as the three hopped down the school's front steps.

"Sure but I'll have to check with my parents. They're a little strict, but I'm sure it'll be ok," Amaterasu said. "Around 4 sound ok? If I can go."

"Sure thing. We'll keep in touch," Sakura said. Amaterasu nodded and started off with Ino who lived not too far from her. Meanwhile, Katsuko tried her best to sneak past them, and it seemed to work until the other two left and Sakura turned to start her own journey home.

"Long time no see, Nakamura," she said, hands on her hips. "Did you overhear? I'd invite you, but you don't like me, so what's the point?"

"Listen -"

"Save it, Katsuko." She threw a hand up. "You already messed that up, but don't worry. It looks like you found yourself another weirdo to keep you company."

"Whatever." Katsuko watched her stroll off. She adjusted her backpack with a huff and marched down the sidewalk. Not long after, she felt a presence, someone following her, and she tried to ignore it, but worry clouded her mind. A stalker? Serial killer? Sakura back for another insult.

"What!" She whipped around, eyes wild.

"I wanted to know where you lived so I could find you tomorrow for our little adventure, but oh well."

"G-Gaara?"

"You've been quite rude today. Something in the water at your house?" He crossed his arms.

"Sorry. Bad day. I panicked."

"I'll let it slide this time. Here. Have a brownie." He held out the container.

"Those are for you."

"I'm sure the chef deserves to taste her own work."

"Trust me, I had enough while I was baking."

"Eat one or we're not hanging out tomorrow," he said, voice sharp.

"You...you have problems, you do know that, right?" she asked, grabbing a treat.

"But of course."

"You don't have dead bodies stuffed in your basement, do you, Gaara?"

"Are you crazy? I get rid of those things. No evidence, no crime."

"Right." She took one step away from him.

"Don't freak out. I like you. If you ever get caught up in my serial doings, you'd be an accomplice, not a victim."

"I guess I can't complain now can I?" She smiled, taking another bite of her brownie.

"Nope. I have to run home now though. Sorry to abandon you. My sister needs something and she'll throw a fit if I'm late. Here." He handed her the notebook he always doodled in, opening up a fresh page. "Write down your address so I can find you tomorrow."

"Gotcha." She scribbled down a few lines. "There."

"Arigatooo. See you when I do, Katsuko." With a nod and wave of his hand, Gaara was gone.

 

Katsuko sat on the edge of her bed, head down between her knees as she towel dried her hair. It was a quiet day. A slow day. She eventually found herself sprawled across the couch with the stereo mumbling random tracks in the background. The world grew darker, hazier with each passing second as she fought to stay awake, but she gave in, slumber taking her.

"What the – " She gasped, falling off of the couch. She glanced at the clock. "3:15? Already?" She sat up on the floor, pinning down messy hair. And just as she was about to flop back onto the couch, the doorbell startled her. She jumped and dashed over, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process.

"Gah! You!"

"Hi?" Gaara furrowed his brow. "Still rude I see."

"Sorry, sorry."

"You ok?"

"I just woke up. It takes me a second to remember where I am and I'm rambling. Sorry."

"Don't apologize so much. What did I tell you. But if it helps, apology accepted."

"Come in." She stepped aside.

"I thought we had a little adventure today. Unless you're not ready yet."

"I am. Let me just grab my purse." She scurried to and from her room, bag at her side. "Ready."

"Yosh. Follow me."

 

"So um – where to?" Katsuko asked as she and Gaara walked down the sidewalk.

"I dunno. There's this one restaurant everyone goes to. It's pretty good," he said. "Casual."

"Everyone?" she asked. "Do you mean everyone as a general statement or a specific everyone?"

"Depends, who would the specific everyone's be?" he asked.

"...Kids from school."

"Probably will be there, but who cares. It's a place to eat. Besides, you're with me, if anyone give you trouble. Relax for once."

"Fine, fine."

"You like burgers and fries and shakes?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It's right over there." He pointed across the street. She nodded and they crossed quickly. They both entered the air-conditioned establishment, taking a seat at one of the red booths.

"You like? Or were you expecting something more high class like a Red Lobster?" he said, elbow on the table, chin in hand.

"It's cute. That old style, classic feel," she said with a smile, foot bobbing to the oldies playing.

"Good, because I wasn't leaving."

"You're so obnoxious." She shook her head with a laugh, falling quiet after spotting the dark, pointed hair of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Your face tells me otherwise."

"I just saw someone."

"Who?" He turned to see. "Uchiha. Ignore that asshat."

"I am, I a - crap."

"Now what?"

"She's here too." She pointed to Amaterasu. "Today is the day I die."

"Would you calm down."

"She's going to come talk to me! It's weird."

"You're weird."

"Gaara -"

"Hai, hai. Sorry. Just don't look over."

"I'll try."

"Good. Now let's order. I'm hungry."

 

"Hey, Sasuke," Amaterasu said, stopping at his table.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" He looked up, surprised to see her.

"I was with some of the girls. They left a second ago."

"Nice, nice. My brother won't be home for dinner tonight, so there's nothing to eat at home. I figured I'd catch a bite here," he explained. "Wanna join me?"

"Even though I just ate?"

"Did you have dessert?"

"Not yet," she said with a smile and took the seat across from him.

 

During their time there, unknown to Amaterasu, Sasuke glanced up several times, glaring at Katsuko who could only lower her head each time, wondering why he hated her so much.

"What now?" Gaara said with a sigh, popping a fry between his lips.

"Noth -"

"Is it Uchiha again?" He turned in his seat. "Why do you keep looking over?"

"I don't! I just look up and he's there glaring at me."

"You sure you aren't in love with him like everyone else?" He dragged another fry through ketchup.

"What? In love with him? Of course not! He's good looking, sure, but -"

"Heh, of course." He ate the fry. Katsuko tilted her head, confused. Why had Gaara's mood suddenly shifted? Why was he so convinced she loved Sasuke as all the other girls did?

"I don't have a thing for Sasuke, ok. Stop asking me that every time I see him." She stood up, huffing once before marching off. Gaara sat there, eyes wide, abandoned. He pushed the plate away from him with a grunt.

After Katsuko hadn't returned in five minutes, Gaara confirmed that she had in fact ditched him. He grabbed his coat and started to slip into it.

"What are you doing?"

"Hu?" He paused, turning to see Katsuko standing there with a hot fudge sundae in each hand. "You're still here?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were mad and left." He looked away.

"I wouldn't just leave you, dumbass." She took her seat. "I took a potty break and got us these." She held up the ice cream. Gaara let his shoulders fall with a sigh. "I don't like him, ok? You've been so nice to me from the very beginning, Gaara. You're a great friend. If you don't like Uchiha Sasuke, there has to be a good reason. I'll take your word for it. I trust you."

"Katsuko?"

"I won't just leave Club Gaara. I'm the best member!"

"You're the only member," he said, chuckling softly.

"Exactly why. Besides, Sasuke's not that attractive anyway. Not my type."

"If pretty boy isn't your type, what is?" Gaara found himself asking.

"Uh - no - no clue," she said, scratching her forehead shyly. "Never really figured it out."

"Well it's not Uchiha. I suppose that's a start."

"I promise it's not him, so if you need to beat him up, go for it."

"Oh don't tempt me, Katsuko." He pulled over a sundae and dug in.

"How do you not have diabetes?"

"Who said I didn't?"

"You do?"

"No."

"You're exhausting, you know that, Gaara. You're crazy."

"Why thank you."

 

Monday morning announcements sounded.

_Also, on Halloween Day, the 31_ _st_ _, we will be having a party at the fairgrounds. There will be costume contests, games, a haunted house, and much more. Students pay $3. Guests pay $5._

It went on for a bit more.

"Hm, Halloween party should be fun," Kakashi said from his desk.

"I am so going to go and win the best costume!" Naruto said.

"So then you don't need to buy one, right?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Amaterasu giggled to herself at the two. Naruto turned his face, muttering a few unkind phrases.

"Well this is study hall, and it's not supposed to be fun, so shut up and find something to do," Kakashi said with a smirk.

 _'A party?'_  Katsuko cringed at the thought.

 _'A party?'_  Amaterasu stroked her invisible beard, scanning the room.  _'This should be interesting.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara’s turn today. He brought bologna and cheese, some candy, and drinks.

"So are you going to the party?" he asked.

"No. I never go. I hate parties," Katsuko said.

“Because you’re weird and no one invites you?”

“Hey!”

"I’m kidding. Sort of. It’s the same here. Parties aren’t my thing, but it’s not something I have to worry about either. No one wants the homicidal guy. I could go on a spree with all those people there, you know?”

“Are you sure that if you ever lose your mind and snap, I’ll be on your good side?” she asked.

“You have my word.” He held up a hand. She sighed in relief.  “No worries about this Halloween thing. It's not like we have to go."

"True,” she said. “Hey do you-"

"I see you found a friend after all.” Sakura sauntered up to their table. Katsuko turned with a pout. “Or did you just feel bad for her Gaara? Even though you really don’t have any friends either?"

“Hm?” Gaara sat up, bringing a hand to his ear. “Do you - do you hear that, Katsuko? Sounds like some bothersome insect hovering in my space,” he said, voice sharp. Katsuko stifled a laugh. Sakura, not yet ready with a comeback, turned on her heels instead.

“Whatever. I’ll get you guys at the party. No big deal. See you around,” she said and left.

“Party?” Katsuko took a moment to make sure she heard right. “What does she mean? She thinks we’re going?”

“Who knows? She’s gone. That’s what matters.”

“Still - “

“Relax. For once in your life. Just eat. You’re fine.” He pushed the bag of candy over to her.

 

Students sat around chatting, waiting for Kurenai to show up. Was there a sub that day? Or perhaps she managed to lock herself in the art supply closet. As they pondered her possible whereabouts, she suddenly stepped in, closing the door behind her with a massive smile plastered across her face.

"Hello students."

"Hey, Sensei." Naruto flashed a grin. She shook her head.

"Since you all finished your projects yesterday, which I loved, I've decided today we won't start another project in class. You'll be graded on something else instead. You will all have to help in creating the Halloween party at the fairgrounds.” Everyone sat up. “You can paint and work on the haunted house, run the ticket stands, get music, organize games, the whole thing! Each of you will be required to participate. This will be a large portion of your grade. One huge project. I'm thinking you can work in pairs."

They whispered among themselves: _So cool. Hell yes. This is real? Oh my God, can you imagine!_

"So I will call out some tasks and we’ll see who wants to do what.” She picked the clipboard from her desk. “Who wants to help order and manage food?" she asked and wrote down the names of students who offered. She went on for a bit. "Choosing music for a few different stations?”

"Music?" Katsuko whispered. She started to raise her hand -- when Sakura and Ino nearly fell out of their seats waving.

"Haruno and Yamanaka? Ok."

"Don't feel too bad,” Gaara said. “You know it’s going to have to be generic spooky music.”

"True. I guess." Katsuko shrugged with a sigh.

"Sensei, can I work on the costumes then?" Sasuke asked. “Like the monsters in the house and stuff. If I have to participate, I'll do something I won't completely hate."

"Ok then, Uchiha Sasuke. Anyone else-"

"Me!" Amaterasu said, raising her hand. "I have a sewing machine and everything."

"Oh, can I?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, Naruto. I want two people working together only, since there's an even number of you guys. If you find a partner I'll assign you something else," Kurenai said. The blonde looked around, searching for a member. He smiled a bit when he saw Katsuko. Gaara noticed this. Was he going to have to kill the boy? Possibly. He turned to her.

"Hey Katsuko -" he started.

"Hey Gaara, want to be my partner?" she asked shyly. Surprised at first, he nodded.

"Gaara?" Kurenai called.

"What’s left?" he asked.

“You can design the entrance of the haunted house.”

“Katsuko and I then,” he said. “Right?” He glanced at her.

“Right.”

 

"It’s going to be sooo much fun," Sakura said to Ino as they swayed down the hall. "Right Katsuko?" She shoved the girl, making her drop the books in hand and slam her locker door shut.

"Hey!" Katsuko whipped around with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"Would you leave me alone - why are you smirking?" she asked nervously.

"Remember I told you at lunch how I'd see you at the party? Beware.”                  

“Was this whole thing your idea?” Katsuko stepped away from her locker.

“You stepped out of line on day one and I said you'd pay. I figured parties aren’t your scene, so now you have to go. Have fun painting with your miserable friend."

"Why him now? What did Gaara do?" Katsuko snapped.

"Have you seen him? He’s a freak, walking around and saying weird shit all the time. But you’re probably used to it by now, huh?"

“Did it rub off on you yet?” Ino added, poking the girl’s chest with a finger.

“Something going on?” The three turned to see Amaterasu stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hey, girl. Just chatting with my friend Katsuko, but I think we’re done. Come on, let's go." Sakura signaled and they followed. Amaterasu turned to look back at Katsuko who stood there, shoulders hunched, hair in her face, eyes narrowed at the trio, brimming with frustration - anger words could not describe.

 

Students were to head down to the fairgrounds to begin work for the Halloween party. Katsuko noticed a few others already there, but stood alone instead and waited. After a few minutes, she sat down in the grass and pulled out her book for Kakashi’s assignment, quietly flipping pages for some time.

“Lazy much?”

“Huh?” she said, holding a hand over her eyes to see the character hovering above her.

“Shouldn’t you be doing some work instead of slacking off?” Gaara said, joining her in the grass.

“I was waiting for my weirdo art partner. Besides, I’m not slacking off. I’m reading for Kakashi’s. Speaking of which, how far are you in your book?”

“Hah,” was all he said, never looking up at her.

“Gaara? Seriously? Page what, 20?”

“More like -5. I never bought the book.”

“Gaara! Seriously!”

“Reading’s not my thing. I used to, but I don’t know...I can’t focus as much anymore. Hurts my brain, and my luck, the book I picked is fucking crazy.”

“Not crazy. The Silmarillion is...abstract, I would say. Dense. A lot of information all the time.”

“It’s like a history book. I wouldn’t mind attempting it on my own time, but having to write about it is such a drag.”

“Here,” she said, digging through her bag. “You can borrow my copy, that way you’re not the one slacking off.”

“Jee thanks.” He took it from her, flipping through. “Now I have to do my work. Thanks Katsuko. You might get demoted in Club Gaara.”

“It’s for your own good. Protect that book with your life. It’s special.”

“Hai, hai. With my life.” He held it to his chest. “Since we were supposed to come here right after school, I thought I would try and catch you at your locker, but it looks like you ditched me,” he said.

“No. I like you today. No ditching. Sakura was just extra annoying, so I kind of dashed out of there, you know.”

“Gotcha. Good to know you weren’t avoiding me like people tend to do.” He gazed at his open palms as he spoke, tracing thin lines.

“I wouldn’t do that to you. I know what it’s like to not matter until you’re needed for the butt of a joke. I’m here.” She smiled softly, picking at the grass.

“Oi, Gaara!” Naruto called, jogging over. The red head sighed.

“I’m about to need an Advil. Got any?”

“Sorry,” she said.

“Ugh.” They stood up to greet the blonde.

“Hey, guys. You’re here early,” Naruto said. “Well earlier than us at least.” He pointed behind him to Amaterasu, Sai, and Sasuke stepping out of the car. Sakura waltzed over, part of their carpool group. Katsuko wore a nasty face, fists clenched.

“Is that for me?” Sakura said, crossing her arms. Naruto noticed Kurenai struggling to pull a box from the trunk of her car and trotted off to help. “Looks like you’re only tough when your little friend is with you.” She stepped forward, snatching the book from Gaara.

“Are we really doing this?” he said with a sigh. Sakura went through the book, not really reading anything, only toying with Katsuko.

“That’s mine. Please,” Katsuko said. “It’s part of the set my mother got me a long time ago. She used to read them to me,” she pleaded, desperate for the book. Gaara furrowed his brow, thinking her words over. _Mother? Used to?_

“You look like you’re going to cry,” Sakura said. Katsuko bit her lip. “Oh my God, really?”

“I think that’s enough,” Gaara said, grabbing one end of the book, eyes narrowed. “Don’t you?” He yanked it away from her. “Make jokes. Run your mouth all you want, but there are certain lines you don’t cross, and messing with people’s personal stuff is one of them. Piss off, Haruno.” He turned away. Sakura chewed on the inside of her cheek, speechless. She flashed a dirty look before leaving them.

“A - arigato,” Katsuko said softly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“I said I’d protect the book with my life, right?” He cracked the slightest smile. Katsuko glanced away with one of her own.

“Hey, did we miss something?” Amaterasu asked, walking over with Sasuke and Sai in tow. Katsuko turned her face, remaining silent. “Is she ok?” she asked Gaara, concerned.

“She’s fine.”

“Great. Can we go?” Sasuke said, irritated.

“Too good for us, Uchiha?” Gaara said.

“Sure. Whatever.”

“Pull that stick out of your ass, and stop trying to act so cool. You’re not your brother.”

“Want to say that again, you miserable freak?” Sasuke drew an arm back, ready to punch, but Amaterasu jumped in, gripping his wrists.

“Whoa there. The teacher’s right there,” she said with a chuckle to lighten the mood.

“Let’s go,” Gaara said, leaving the scene with Katsuko on his heels.

“Bad history?” Amaterasu inquired, glancing at Gaara before moving back to Sasuke.

“Kind of.”

“Just avoid him. We got this super cool project. Fighting will just ruin things. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure. I guess.”  
“Good. Partner?”

“Partner.” He smirked that Uchiha smirk. Sakura, who stood chatting with Tenten, noticed the two, and something - not quite sure what - bubbled in her gut, and she hated it.

 

Kurenai had the doors to the large, castle like building on the property unlocked for students to go explore and gather ideas. Gaara and Katsuko stood in the entrance, a sort of foyer, studying dusty book shelves, muddied rugs, and the old white piano. For a while neither spoke. Until,  
“You ok?” he asked. “About earlier.”

“I’m fine.” She held herself, roaming the large room, hoping he’d drop the subject.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” She paused to face him.

“Let Sakura and others put you down all the time.”

“It’s whatever. I’m used to it. It happened at all my schools. I just have trouble fitting in.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s right. I don’t get it,” he said, folding his arms across his chest.

“You do the same thing.”

“Eh?”

“You let people walk all over you.”

“No I don’t -”

“Yes you do, Gaara. You have good comebacks, but kids still give you a hard time.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“It – I don’t...It just is. You don’t deserve it.”

“Hm?”

“You don’t deserve what they say to you. If they just took the time to – to actually get to know you...it just pisses me off, ok?” He turned his face with a frown. She bit back a smile.

“You don’t deserve it either, you know,” she said, gently kicking at the floor.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve dealt with worse.”

“But -”

“Just don’t worry. About any of it. I have your back.”

“You’re killing me, Gaara. You’re really killing me.”

“It’s what I do best.” He let his arms fall to his sides. “Come on. We have to design this entrance. Gotta make it _shit your pants_ scary. Maybe we could hang a massive portrait of Uchiha. What do you think?” He stepped back, eyeing the bare wall. “I can see it. Perfect.”

“You’re just asking for trouble.” She playfully punched his shoulder.

“Maybe. Keeps things interesting.”  

 

"You need a ride home?" Gaara asked, checking the time on his phone.

“No -”

“I don’t advise you walking alone this time of night...or anytime really. Fucking creeps out there.”

“It’s all right, really –”

“Temari is coming regardless. If you don’t willingly agree, I’ll just dump you in the trunk. Work with me here, Katsuko.”

"Gah! All right, all right. If it's not too much trouble," she said.

"Like I always say, I wouldn’t have offered if it was,” he said. “Besides, it’s not my gas money.”

 

“This one?” Temari asked, pressing the brakes.

“Mhm. With the tiny mailbox,” Katsuko said, picking up her things.

“You have your key? You’re good?”

“Yup.” She squirmed in the front seat, pulling it out of her pocket. Katsuko popped open the door and stepped out. “Thanks so much.”

“No problem. You’re only about five minutes away,” Temari said.  
“Thanks. And thanks for not putting me in the trunk, Gaara,” she said, ducking her head back into the car to see him.

“Oh, no big deal,” he said with a wink. “I’ll see you when I do.”

“See you.” Katsuko shut the door and hopped up to the front door. Temari waited for her to step inside and turn on the lights. She stole a glance at the rearview mirror, eyes widening at her brother...her smiling brother.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since the last update. Now that summer's here, I hope to get back into the swing of things.

"So Amaterasu, after school today you should join me, Ino, and some others," Sakura said to her at lunch.

"Hm? What for?"

"Cheerleading tryouts."

"Cheerleading?" Amaterasu asked. Sakura nodded. "I never really thought it was my sort of thing - nothing against those of you who like it!"

"It'll be fun. We go to the pep-rallies and organize fundraisers and all. Plus, we girls can hang. We'll get more homework throughout the year, which means less time to hang out. We'll see each other more."

"I don't know," Amaterasu said, rubbing her chin. "It's a commitment. I don't even know if I'm any good."

"Come on. Think of the cute outfits we get to wear." Sakura smiled, holding up an imaginary shirt. Amaterasu thought for a second.

"Well…" she said. "I mean it's only tryouts. It can't hurt, right?"

"What do you mean? You'll make the squad easy!"

"You think so? We'll have to wait and see."

 

"So then it's settled. We'll both confront Sasuke and Amaterasu about the costumes?" Gaara flipped through some sketches with a sigh.

"I guess," Katsuko replied as she ate her cookie.

"Here." He handed her a folder.

"What are those?"

"The pictures, sketches of the costumes."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." She moved to take it from him, fingers brushing along his pale hand. She grabbed the folder, fighting back the squeak that nearly jumped from her throat. She'd noticed recently how her heart raced and the weird sounds that almost escaped her whenever they had any physical contact. "When - when will we ask them?"

"I heard Amaterasu's trying out for cheerleading," he said.

"How? Who told you?"

"They're sitting right behind me." He shrugged and pointed.

"Oh, hehe..."

"I'm sure Uchiha will hang around to wait for her since they're practically going out."

"Kinda gross, am I right?" She laughed softly. "Oh! I meant to ask: any ideas for what you're going to wear to the party?"

"Do I look like someone who'd be prepared for something like that?" He gave her a look.

"Well considering you're the king of the underworld, the bringer of despair, I'd say if you were ever prepared, it'd be for Halloween, Gaara."

"Sorry to disappoint you then," he said. "What about you?"

"I don't know."

"Wow, make a big deal over me, and you're not prepared either, Katsuko."

"I'm sorry!"

"Hn, sure. Hey do you have $10?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Pull em' out," he said and pulled out a bill of his own. "Let's make things interesting, Katsuko. We both have to wear a costume to the party and we actually have to try and look decent. The one with the best costume is the winner. The loser pays for a movie and snacks. What do you say?"

"I say you're delusional if you think $10 gets us anything at the cinema anymore."

"Hey, no sass. I'm being serious."

"Fine, fine. You got yourself a deal." She held out a hand.

"Hang on to that bill. I have ways, Katsuko. I will destroy you." He shook her hand. "Remember, I like my popcorn buttered and salted."

"Me too, so you know what to get when you pay," she said and narrowed her eyes at him. The bell suddenly rang and everyone filed out of the lunchroom. Katsuko stood up, catching sight of Amaterasu and her new friends. Sakura stuck her tongue out, and while Katsuko was about to respond with a gesture of her own, she found herself glaring at Amaterasu instead, until the girl disappeared from sight out into the hall.

"Hey, no fights. If you get in trouble for making her cry, you won't be able to go to the party. Don't screw this up for me," Gaara said. "You have to learn to let things go."

"That's why you and Sasuke are best friend now, right?"

"Hey -" Katsuko was off before he could finish. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and followed her out.

 

"Katsuko, do you play any sports?" Amaterasu asked, leaning over the art table with a smile.

"No."

"Do you want to try out for the cheerleading squad with me?" she said. Gaara, who happens to hear Katsuko's every conversation, made quite the face at Amaterasu's question.

"You seriously think I'd waste my time and energy dressed in a skimpy outfit, waving pompoms?"

"It's - it's not like that…"

"That's if you even make the squad, loser. It's not like you have what it takes," Sakura said, jumping in.

"I don't care. Just go away," Katsuko said, looking off to the side. .

"That why you don't have any friends yet," Sakura said, hands on her hips. "You just jump to conclusions. You don't want everyone judging you, but you're doing the same thing."

"Well she has one." Gaara raised a hand. Sakura turned with twisted lips, beyond frustrated. Amaterasu shrugged defeated before taking her seat.

 

Katsuko stuffed her books into her locker after the final bell and threw her book bag over a shoulder. She waited nearly fifteen minutes before Gaara showed.

"About time," she said.

"Hn," was his only response. Katsuko started off, but was yanked back by the hand on her backpack. "You've been irritable all day. Did I do something?" he asked.

"No."

"Why so short then? And mean."

"I'm just tired of the people at this school."

"All Amaterasu did was ask you about cheerleading. It's not like she forced you."

"So?"

"You don't have to get so worked up about things -"

"Whose side are you on, Gaara!" Gaara stepped back in surprise.

"Tch, yours, idiot."

"So why - why are you pushing me? I'm fine." Katsuko stared at her shoes, biting back tears.

"You're letting every little thing they say get to you. It's pissing me off seeing you so upset all the time."

"I know it's stupid. But I can't help it." She fiddled with the bottom hem of her shirt.

"I told you I had your back. If they cross the line, I'll be there," he said. She looked up at him. "This stupid stuff, while annoying, isn't too bad. You just have to walk away from it. I've been there, Katsuko. You trust me, don't you?"

"I...yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Ok then. No more crying, and if you value your life, you won't get sassy with me again. We clear?" He started walking, a smirk on his face.

"Where were you?" Katsuko asked, jogging over and tugging at his sleeve.

"I had to check my grade in Chemistry. For some reason I thought I'd be failing, but I have a B. Beautiful."

"You're nuts."

"This I know."

"So we going to ask Sasuke then?"

"Yup. Come on." They made their way over. Laughter and playful screams echoed from the gym.

"It had to be cheerleading?" Katsuko sighed wearily.

"What do you want, golf?"

"Anything's better," she said and walked in.

"I thought you didn't want to try out," Sakura said upon spotting the two.

"She doesn't. Where's Amaterasu?" Gaara asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Sasuke said. Sitting up in the bleachers, he gazed down at them.

"We have a question about the art project is all," Katsuko said.

"Someone call me?" Amaterasu strolled to the group.

"We had some ideas for the haunted house, some costume designs for the entrance and all, since you and Uchiha are in charge," Gaara said.

"Hand them over." Sasuke extended an arm, accepting the folder from Katsuko.

"Hey Katsuko, why? Why do you hate me so much?" Amaterasu said, not able to hold it in.

"I never said I hated you," Katsuko said, avoiding her eyes.

"But I know you do. You always glare at me and turn away like you're disgusted."

"Hm, well maybe I am. Just leave me alone." Katsuko turned to leave.

"No." Amaterasu grabbed her arm. "I'm new here and all I want is friends not enemies. I didn't do anything to you, Katsuko. I'm going out of my way here."

"Well you made friends! The whole school loves you, and all the boys want to date you. I was new before you and everyone hated me for no reason, like I was there just for the jokes. Everyone - everyone except Gaara." She glanced at her friend. "Which is why I don't need anyone else. I'm happy with just one. I don't need the entire school like you do, Amaterasu." She turned her back.

"No, Katsuko. You're not happy. I know." Amaterasu said.

"You don't know!" Katsuko yelled, whipping around. "You know nothing about me! I could be the happiest person in the world! Heh, maybe I am, Amaterasu! Don't say anything unless you have proof!" She turned around once more and left. Gaara shut his eyes with a deep sigh. He flashed an irritated look before following after his friend.

"Just...just let her go," Sakura said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Amaterasu stood, staring where Katsuko just was, tears welling, but she couldn't cry. Not there. She wouldn't allow it. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she glanced up at the call of her name.

"My turn I guess?"

"You'll do fine," Sasuke said before leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah. You got this." Sakura assured her. Amaterasu nodded with a smile, pushed the hair from her face, and jogged over to the judges.

 

"Katsuko," Gaara called out, searching the halls for her. "Not in the mood for hide and seek." No response. He scrunched his nose at how abandoned the school felt despite classes ending not too long ago. "Oi, Katsuko, it's me –" He came to a stop, staring ahead with pinched lips. Katsuko sat on the shoe scuffed floor, back against her locker, cupping her face to hide what Gaara assumed were tears.

He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. Instead, he walked over and sat a few lockers away without a glance, without a word; not an effort to brush off her problems or to tell her to toughen up. He sat there, legs sprawled out before him, to remind her she was not alone.

 

"Oh man, only three days until the Halloween party, and I don't have a costume!" Naruto pulled at his hair in a panic.

"Calm down, dude. You can go as my dog. I'll even bring a leash and everything –"

"Shut up, Kiba!" He waved a fist in his face. They waited in the morning for the bell to ring as always.

"Get that money ready," Gaara said with a smirk.

"What for?"

"The party, Katsuko."

"Sorry. I just assumed you'd lose, since you suck and all. There's no way I'm wasting $10 on you."

"Ouch. I thought we were friends." He crossed his arms. "I would have at least paid half when you lost," he said.

"Yeah right Gaara. You make me laugh." She grinned.

"What else are friends for?" He smiled softly. Katsuko looked away shyly, the beating of her heart spiking like it did lately whenever he managed to charm the pants off of her.

Several days had passed since the argument with Amaterasu. Amaterasu didn't hate Katsuko. In fact, she found herself wanting to befriend and understand the girl more than before. Unfortunately, Katsuko wasn't the most open person around, and she had a habit of clinging to whatever gave her a bit of comfort. Gaara, by some higher power, pushed his way into her bubble, and Katsuko would be sure to never let him go, convinced he was all she needed. One friend. And while that was cute in a strange and unhealthy way, shutting herself away from anyone else who genuinely wanted to get to know her wasn't the best thing. But she did it regardless, too afraid to open herself up to anyone.

Gaara pushed away from the wall.

"Where to?" Katsuko asked.

"I'll be back," he said. She made a face. "I have to go relieve my bladder." He reciprocated her expression. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd want all the pretty details." He strolled off. Katsuko fell against the wall with a yawn, ready to zone out, when a certain giggle caught her ear. Creeping around the corner, she spotted Sasuke and Amaterasu fidgeting awkwardly, laughing nervously. Sasuke with his fists in his pockets like always. Amaterasu twirling a strand of her dark, silky hair.

"Back to the important stuff. You had something you wanted to ask me?" Amaterasu said, laughing softly into her palm again.

"Yeah. Right, right. So…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, sucking in a breath. "The Halloween party is right around the corner. I had this idea."

"Oh for the costumes?"

"Not – not quite. Amaterasu, would you…do you want to go…with me? Like…as my date?" He shut his mouth before choking on his own spit.

"Really?" She blinked in surprise. "Sure. Of course!"

"Wait, you said yes?"

"Of course." She tilted her head with a grin. Sasuke smiled awkwardly, nodding his head.

"Ok then. Sounds good. I'll…I'll see you around then?" he said, inching away.

"See you around, Sasuke." She poked his shoulder, sending him on his way.

Katsuko pressed her back to the wall, fists clenched tight. She hated it, the weight on her chest. Hated envying Amaterasu, hated the bitterness in her heart. To so easily make friends. To walk with confidence. To be so sure of herself.

Katsuko glanced over her shoulder, spotting Gaara walking her way.

To be with the one she cared for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 10 years since the last update. I apologize. I always do this. Things got rough, and editing this has been a little tough for a few reasons, one being that this first chunk of chapters was written back in like 2008, so they need a good amount of work. I'm hoping once I get to a certain part in the story, that editing will be a lot easier and more enjoyable. Just trying to get over the first bump here. Again, sorry for the delay, and I'll try to get started on the next one very soon! Thanks!

Today was the day. 7:00 p.m. sharp. The Halloween party. The ones who made it happen, with the help of some outside resources and funding of course, sat in the art room waiting for their sensei.

"You ready?" Gaara asked, tapping the tip of his pencil against the wood tabletop.

"What for?" Katsuko looked over at him.

"To lose tonight."

"My friend, you're the loser. I'll have the best costume," she said, pointing to herself with a grin. Gaara smiled, surprised at her confidence.

"I'm sure you will."

"Hey, no sarcasm, Gaara." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, everyone," Kurenai said, jogging to her desk. "I know you're all excited about tonight, and you should be! You did a wonderful job. I'll be leaving school early today. I'm running down to make sure everything's where it should be. Remember you all need to attend to get the full credit, unless you've talked to me in private about it." She set her bag down. "Most of you are working stands and managing things anyway, so you  _have_ to be there." She took a seat and shuffled through her things to find the attendance book. "Don't forget your costumes! And since we haven't worked in class for a while, today's a study hall. Just don't get too loud or I'll have to be an adult and write you up."

"Like I said," Gaara said, facing Katsuko, "get ready to lose."

"Do not underestimate me."

 

5:00. Katsuko squirmed before the full mirror on the back of her bedroom door, adjusting the large hoops and silver studs in her ears (two holes per ear). She uncapped the black lipstick in hand with plans to blend it with a deep scarlet. Perhaps she'd even try the ombre effect to keep it interesting. Smacking her lips together, she paused, eyeing her reflection.

It had been some time since she felt this excited over something, but worry always muddled her mind. What if this was a joke? A prank to embarrass and get $10 out of her. Would Gaara do that? They had grown so close in a short amount of time. She could trust him, right? He was her friend, after all.

 

Amaterasu twirled around her house in a black, cap-sleeved maxi dress with enough of a 1930's edge to fit her  _Silent Film_   _Actor_ costume. Her hair sat in the loveliest of updos, simple yet elegant. She even went to the trouble of painting her face, neck, and arms grey for an old, black and white film effect. Luckily, she had enough time to clean up the mess before leaving. It wasn't something she'd want her parents to come home to. They'd give her hell about it. They always seemed to overreact to little things.

"I think I did pretty well this time," she said, patting down her dress. "I wonder what Sasuke will think." She hopped up before a small mirror in the hall, nervous about her date. Sasuke was smart and attractive, but he also had a reputation. He was the popular bad boy who didn't really do anything bad, except insult everyone, and looked the part with his dark hair and darker eyes. The doorbell sounded, and she ran to answer, nearly tripping in her heels.

"Hi," she said with a gasp. Sasuke stared, arms hanging at his sides like wet noodles.

"H – hey." He cleared his throat. The Uchiha stood there in a pair of black dress pants, a black button down with a crimson vest, a high collared cape of the same color, and a charcoal jabot at his neck. Two red horns stuck out from his hair.

"Your costume! Sasuke, you look amazing!"

"I figured I'd put some effort into it this time," he said. "Your costume's great, by the way. Cool idea."

"Yeah, but not as cool as yours! I'm going on a date with the devil, huh?" She nudged him in the ribs.

"Looks like it. Ready to sell your soul?"

"Only if you'll have me back by my curfew."

"Will do."

"Let's go then! I'm excited to see what everyone else is wearing."

 

After texting her about Temari being unable to drive them over until 7:20 at the earliest, Katsuko told Gaara she'd just meet him there. She waited by the front entrance, ticket in hand. She set her crystal ball in the pocket of the burgundy shawl draped around her shoulders, a pocket she went in and added for that specific purpose, and adjusted her headscarf. Katsuko the fortune-teller had to look presentable in case anyone asked her for a reading.

She made a face at the strange sound and turned to see a figure in samurai armor, swords, helmet, and all. She smiled politely but said nothing, waiting quietly in place.

"Oi, it's me," he said.

"Gaara?" She walked over. "Is it you?" The helmet cast a shadow, and he wore a menpō, a mask covering his face from the nose to the chin. Crouching a bit for a peek, she spotted those dangerous eyes of his. "Holy shit, it is you."

"Don't recognize me?"

"Well now I do. I didn't think you'd go all out." She walked circles around him, taking in every bit of the costume.

"Well believe it or not, I know how to have fun from time to time," he said.

"You didn't make this, did you?"

"I bought it, but changed some things. And these boots are all mine." He wiggled a foot. "I'm pleased with the result, though you may have beaten me on costume idea."

"Wait! There's more!" she said and whipped out the crystal ball, twisting gold ringed fingers overtop. "Is that enough mysticism and magic for you?"

"You look great," he said, shifting his gaze with a laugh. Katsuko smiled but couldn't ignore the heat crawling to her face. "Sorry you had to walk, by the way. Temari's doing her own thing. The jerk abandoned me. Once I can drive, things will be a lot less irritating."

"No worries. We're here now, right?"

"Shall we go in? I vow to protect you all night even if you lose the bet. It's my duty, bushidō."

"If I lose, you're fired, Samurai-san."

"Don't be so cruel, Katsuko. I'll kill you." He drew his sword.

"Will you spare me if I give you good news about the future?" She shoved the ball in his face.

"Maybe," he said and put away his weapon. "But right now, I'm hungry." He walked off. Fixing her long skirt, Katsuko followed.

 

The two strolled along, impressed by how well everything turned out. Katsuko spotted a poster for the costume contest. She and Gaara made a bet, sure, but was he thinking of also entering the big contest? She made a face at the possibility. Having to walk on stage in front of everyone with the intention of being judged…

"Hey," she said, coming to a halt.

"Hm?"

"That bet we made -"

"Backing out? It's too late now."

"Let me finish." She punched his upper arm.

"It's just between us, right? You weren't going to make us go through that, were you?" She pointed to the poster.

"I didn't even know that was a for sure thing." He squinted to read the text. "I was going to have Naruto judge us or something. Why? Do you want to do the big one?"

"No! No. I was just curious."

"I was about to say. I didn't think public competitions were your thing, Katsuko. It's always good to know I'm right." He cracked a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself. Anyone could tell I hate that sort of thing by looking at me. I'm an anxious mess."

"You are, you are."

"Humph." She crossed her arms.

"Doesn't mean it's a bad thing," he said. She glanced over in surprise.

"It doesn't?"

"It's a part of you. You wouldn't be you if weren't, savvy?"

"Gaara…" She smiled widely. "Who even says savvy?"

"Shut up." He poked the scarf on her head hard enough to tip it. "Come on. I still haven't gotten any food."

"Hai, hai."

 

"I'm cutting you off, Gaara. How much cotton candy have you had?"  
"Does it matter?"

"We haven't' even been here for an hour!" Katsuko snatched the bag away from him. She turned to throw it away but ran into Amaterasu and Sasuke instead. She stumbled back.

"Hi, Katsuko," Amaterasu said with a smile. "Gaara." She waved gently. "You guys went all out for the costumes, huh? You look great! Samurai of course, but you, Katsuko, hmmm." She brought a hand to her chin. Katsuko eyed the ground, not quite sure if Amaterasu was sincere in her curiosity or playing games like Sakura would.

"F - fortune teller," she said.

"Now I see it! I thought maybe gypsy. You look great."

"Thanks." Katsuko rubbed her arm, still avoiding eye contact.

"Way to take a compliment," Sasuke said.

"Oi," Gaara stepped forward. "Uncalled for, Uchiha."

"Just making a joke. No need to freak out, samurai boy."

"Do all your jokes come at the expense of someone else? What are we, 12?"

"Now, now, no need to fight." Amaterasu laughed nervously, praying the boys would back down.

"He's the overly sensitive one," Sasuke said. "Let her fight her own battles for once. You two are so weird."

"What, I can't stick up for a friend?"

"Whatever."

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go." She tugged on his arm. "I'll see you guys around!" Amaterasu dragged the Uchiha away. Katsuko watched her, pretty dress fluttering in the wind.

"One day…" Gaara said, unsheathing his sword. "One day I'll kill him."

"Yeah?"

"Ah. And I'll enjoy every second of it."

"There you go. Positive attitude, Gaara."

"A few weeks ago you'd be creeped out. Good to know you've finally gotten used to me, Katsuko." He twirled the blade in hand.

"You've just helped me realize I'm as messed up as you are."

"Trust me," he said, tapping her shoe with the tip of his sword, "no one is as messed up as I am." He started off, still twirling the weapon. Katsuko eyed him. Though they had certainly become very close over the weeks, they still knew nothing about each other, and the more hints Gaara dropped, the more desperate she was to know.

 

A line of students wound around a few booths. Lee and Naruto rushed by, nearly knocking Gaara and Katsuko to the ground.

"Uzumaki…"

"Sorry, Gaara!" he said. "We heard the line for the fun house was super long already. I was running. Couldn't stop." He laughed that laugh of his, rubbing the back of his neck. Katsuko smiled at his costume.

"Jack Skellington!"

"You like?" he asked. She nodded happily.

"It's awesome."

"I can't deny the badassery. I'm impressed, Naruto," Gaara said.

"A compliment from you, Gaara? Looks like I did something right, tehehe."

"Yeah, yeah." The line moved, slowly but surely.

"Gaara at the fun house?" Sasuke said, stepping in line behind them with Amaterasu at his side.

"Are you stalking me?" the red head inquired with a sigh.

"Nope."

"Keep pushing me, and I'll give you another concussion."

"Uh...Sasuke is my paint smudged," Amaterasu said, trying once again to ease the tension between the two. She flashed Katsuko a look, hoping she'd help, but all Katsuko did was stand beside Gaara, backing up everything he said.

After a several more comments and threats, they eventually made it into the house.

"Hey," Katsuko said, walking beside Gaara, "you never told me all the details about your issue with Sasuke."

"No?"

"Nope. I was trying to read it in my crystal ball, but it's cloudy tonight."

"That's too bad then."

"Gaara, please." She grabbed his arm, stopping him. "It's me. I'm on your side, right? Club Gaara."

"Fine, fine." He started walking again.

"So you don't like him at all?"

"Not one bit. I think I told you a while back, he's the one who pushed me most. The only way to keep myself from losing my mind was to teach him a lesson." He adjusted his mask.

"Right, right, the fight you had."

"I figured kicking his ass would put him in place, but he apparently didn't get the message, right, Uchiha?" he called out in the end.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, not too far behind them.

"So I beat his ass and escaped with only a few cuts and bruises."

"I bet you're used to cuts, Gaara," Sasuke said, voice sharp, so sharp Gaara felt it. His expression darkened. Gaara kept his gaze ahead and moved. Katsuko furrowed her brow at his shift, at his dangerous eyes and clenched fists. She glanced back to see Amaterasu clinging to Sasuke, the two of them giggling and teasing each other. She turned back to Gaara, wishing she knew what happened, that she knew what to do. All she really wanted was to see the boy smile. Though he was quite the smart ass, always dropping comments and jokes, she always saw the sadness behind those eyes of his, always saw it in his face, in his demeanor.

"Hey," she said. Gaara looked over. "French fries. My treat."

 

The fortune teller and samurai stood in line for the tractor ride to the haunted house.

"You two made it. That's great!" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei?" Katsuko examined his outfit.

"What are you supposed to be?" Gaara asked.

"Can't you tell? My name says it all."

"Aaaahhh, now I see it," Katsuko said, rubbing her chin. Gaara shook his head.

"Hey, Kurenai made me. Just get on the tractor."

"Hai, hai. We're sorry." They climbed aboard. Since Gaara and Katsuko were always so lucky, Sasuke and Amaterasu wound up sitting right in front of them. They wiggled into their seats. Amaterasu shivered, mumbling something about being cold. That's when Sasuke coiled an arm around her and replied with  _That's what I'm here for._

"Could you get a room? I'm not about to vomit the fries I just had," Gaara said, leaning back in his seat with crossed arms.

"Shut it, Gaara. I'm with my date. This doesn't concern you," Sasuke said. "And what are you staring at?" He glared at Katsuko. She shifted her gaze, not realizing she had been staring at the couple.

"Hey, Uchiha, unless you want my fist in your face again, don't talk to her like that. She didn't even say anything." Gaara gripped the side of the truck.

"Make me," Sasuke said.

"Beautiful come back"

"Ok! Sasuke, I'm cold, remember?" Amaterasu said, breaking up the argument. She sighed deeply. Were they going to bicker like idiots every time they were within ten feet of each other?

 

The massive house doors creaked open, and everyone filed in.

"Hey, hey," Kurenai said. Asuma stood beside her.

"All right, listen up," he said. "This house is old. It's dangerous and also possibly haunted...for real. If you get lost, we won't look for you."

"Like you'd risk putting up with our parents." Shikamaru said, biting back a smirk. Asuma made a face at him. "What I'm getting at here is please behave and don't screw around. Have fun without someone dying. We good? And for safety reasons, we've agreed everyone needs a partner. You can move in larger groups of course, but let's start with pairs."

"Good thing you finally have a friend, huh, Katsuko?" Ino said.

"Please, not today" Katsuko said.

"Sticking up for yourself?"

"What - what do you mean?"

"It's just lately your weirdo friend's been fighting your battles."

"Huh?" Katsuko glanced back at Gaara. He stood behind her, eyes narrowed at the girls, ready to go off the second Katsuko backed down. Amaterasu, who stood behind Sakura and Ino, watched the scene unfold. She couldn't understand why the girls bothered Katsuko so much. She wanted to help but knew Katsuko would push her away if she tried.

"Leave him out of this," Katsuko said.

"Why should I-

"Because. Just leave him out of this. I fight my own battles."

"Fine. Whatever you say." With that, they left, Sakura smirking as Ino purposely hit shoulders with her.

"Um - I'm sorry," Amaterasu said, stepping over to her. "I don't know why they do it. But you can trus - " Katsuko turned away. Amaterasu fell quiet, embarrassed, hurt. She looked at Gaara.

"If you know what's good for you," he said, "stay away from her."

 

"Cheer up," Gaara whispered to Katsuko, placing his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened.

"I'm never happy. I thought you knew me by now," she said with sigh. They made their way through the winding dark of the house.

"How morbid, and that's coming from a guy like me," he said. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"I didn't interfere this time. It's probably for the better since everyone thinks I'm your bodyguard now. Suits me, right?" He glanced at his samurai attire.

"I don't mind it when you do," she said. "Sometimes I lose my voice. It's nice knowing someone has my back for once."

"You're Club Gaara. Of course I do. It sucks being blamed for no reason. When people pick on things that aren't your fault," he said, staring at his shoes. Katsuko watched him, sensing there was something lurking in his words, a pain she wanted to understand.

"What…" She tugged at his sleeve. They came to a stop. Gaara looked up, chewing on his tongue. "What is it, Gaara?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You've been upset since the fun house. Well…I think you're always upset."

"Oh?"

"Seriously. Like, I have this feeling something is always bothering you, but I'm always iffy about asking because I don't want to push you."

"You're asking me now, aren't you?" he said.

"I'm just…I don't like seeing you so sad," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Gaara sighed deeply, not quite sure why he was about to divulge a few secrets of his past to a girl he'd only known for a few weeks. Or rather, he sighed deeply because he did know why. Because she had gained his trust. She had been a true friend, listened, understood him, proved that she needed him as much as he needed her.

"You're so nosy, Katsuko," he said.

"You don't have to! I'm just concerned!" She held up her hands in defense. Gaara reached over, gently lowering them to her sides.

"My sister once yelled at me when I was young. It was bad, like she wanted to kill me or something."

"What do you mean?"

"She and Kankuro ignored me a lot. I just wanted to play with them. I didn't go out much so I didn't have any friends my age. I guess one day she snapped." He stared to the side, recalling the scene. "And by snapped, I mean she really let go, yelling ' _You ruin everything! I can't stand you. It's all your fault. You're fault she's dead. If you weren't born everything would be different! We hate you!'"_ He stuffed his fists in his pockets and kicked at the ground, realizing just how bad it all still hurt.

"She? Who died?" Katsuko asked.

"My mother died in childbirth," he said. "I never knew her."

"Ah - " Katsuko couldn't find the words. She never liked telling others she was sorry for their loss. It never did anything for anyone. Empty words. 

"Since I'm on the subject of my tragic backstory, I'll summarize the rest," Gaara said, trying to play it cool. "My mom died giving birth to me. My siblings hate me for it to this day. My dad blames me too. He was always away for work, so my mom's brother took care of us - mainly me - when he could. We were close, but then...well he went and died too…"

"Gaara…" Sucking in a deep breath, Katsuko grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing tight. She nodded reassuringly. He shut his eyes and smiled. "You're not going soft on me are you, Gaara?" 

"Of course not."

"Good."

"Psh, you'd still love me if even if I did," he said and started off again. Katsuko didn't move, paralyzed by his comment. She had been struggling with her own feelings lately, conflicted, wondering what Gaara was to her, or what she wanted him to be. And after his sudden confession about his past, she struggled more than ever against the turmoil in her heart.

 

The party neared its end. Some people left. Others stayed for one last snack or another half hour of jokes and fun with friends. Katsuko and Gaara sat side by side on an old bench, Gaara drawing circles in the dirt with his sword, Katsuko pulling the scarf off her head with a tired sigh.

"So...this was fun," he said. Katsuko shook her head with a laugh.

"It was, aside from a few complications," she said.

"Sorry about them."

"Hey, I'm used to it. Not your fault."

"Doesn't make it right." He held up his sword, running a finger along the fake blade. Suddenly, a certain pumpkin king caught his eye, and Gaara remembered.

"I'll be right back," he said, jumping to his feet and jogging over to the blond. "Oi, Uzumaki," he called out. Naruto turned to see him.

"You're still here? I was about to head out," he said. "Great party, huh?"

"Yeah, not too bad. Good thing I caught you. I need your help."

"Eh? You need my help?" Naruto pointed to himself. Katsuko furrowed her brow at the two. Gaara mumbled a few things to Naruto before the two approached her.

"So I'm judging your costumes? Yosh!"

"I figured you're probably good at this stuff, so start judging." Gaara grabbed the scarf from Katsuko's lap and sloppily coiled it back around her head. She laughed, taking over to fix it.

"This will be tough. Hmmmm." Naruto took a step back. "Gaara looks pretty badass, but Katsuko's is so creative. Hummm…" He stroked his chin, eyes shifting back and forth between the two. "And the winner is….drum roll please…"

"Naruto." Gaara rubbed his face with a sigh - or at least whatever he could with that mask on.

"Katsuko! Congrats!"

"Ha! Told you, Gaara!" She jumped to her feet. "I knew I'd win."

"Whatever." He bit back a grin.

"Don't be a sore loser. Come on."

"I'm fine. I'll live. A win is a win."

"I'll let you two sort out all the details," Naruto said.

"Ah. Thanks, Naruto," Gaara said, gently nodding his head. Naruto smiled widely with his own nod and a quick wink before skipping off.

"Party's over then?" Katsuko asked.

"Looks like it. Not too bad. Could have been a lot worse."

"I didn't humiliate myself for the most part, so I have to agree with you, Gaara."

"Stop beating yourself up over nothing," he said, standing up. "Sure you're a little awkward, but it's not so bad. I mean your first day was pretty messy, but for your sake, I've been pretending I never saw you hit your knee or stumble around everywhere."

"Hey! Kakashi was asking me questions in front of everyone, and I panicked, and you were there just staring."

"I was annoyed someone sat next to me."

"Seriously?"

"That's my row. I don't take intruders lightly, Katsuko. But we've solved that issue, so relax," he said, yanking her scarf down over her eyes. "Come on, I'll walk you home."


End file.
